


Your Plans and Those Slow Hands

by sweetums



Series: The One with the Friends AUs [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Inspired by an episode of Friends, M/M, Mirror Sex, Niall is mentioned but that's it, Oneshot, Riding, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Harry, blowjob, but not really, coffee shop AU, larry au, meet cute, sort of, they're there for a minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetums/pseuds/sweetums
Summary: "Louis, people are looking."Just as he says that, Louis looks up to see a man at a small table, alone and perched on a stool, holding a cup of coffee. Instead of drinking his coffee, he's openly gawking at Louis."What are you looking at?"Louis addresses him sharply. He'll be damned if he’s the one made to feel embarrassed. This is Liam's intervention. On second thought though, this man is quite attractive. Brunette curls, amazing jawline, big hands and even better arms by the looks of his biceps bursting out of that black t-shirt."I mean, hi."-AU based on that episode of Friends where Monica makes sex noises when she gets massaged. Harry and Louis meet at a coffee shop at the expense of Liam's embarrassment and Louis gets well and truly wooed by Harry's dating abilities.





	Your Plans and Those Slow Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of revising for an exam I have in like a day. I haven't actually written for a few years because I took a break from 1D but I'm back lol. I plan on writing much better stuff this time around. Title from Slow Hands by Niall because I'm sad he wasn't in the actual fic.
> 
> I don't allow translations or reposts of any kind.

"I'm telling you, Liam, you have to knock it off."

Liam scrunches his eyebrows together in confusion upon hearing Louis' outburst.

"What are you on about?"

Louis rolls in eyes in exasperation. He couldn't go on living his life as normal, listening to Liam yap on about his new fitness routine in the coffee shop while Louis has been suffering for weeks since he's decided to exercise at home as well as the gym now.

"You make bloody sex noises when you workout!" 

Liam's eyebrows furrow even deeper.

"No I don't?"

Louis lets out a dramatic exhale, slumping his head down on the space between them where they're sat on a sofa. There is no way that this man can be so oblivious.

"I'm telling you it's like live porno. Which would be fine if you weren't my mate and you didn't enjoy waking up at the crack of dawn to do it."

Liam still looks unconvinced, gulping down a mouthful of coffee. Louis could actually murder him.

"I think you're exaggerating. You do have a habit of turning everything dirty."

And Louis has had it. Yes, he likes the occasional dick joke and yes, he's more than likely to be the first (okay, only) one of his friends to point out an innuendo staring them right in the face. But. He is not joking when it comes to the ridiculous noises Liam makes while lifting weights or whatever the hell he's doing at seven in the morning.

"Liam. Does this sound non-sexual?"

Louis proceeds to moan as breathily as possible, throwing in some deep groans to truly capture the essence of Liam's workout sound effects.

"Uhhh, mm, mmf, ooohhh, urgh."

Now he knows it's loud and maybe slightly over the top but Liam has to realise how infuriating he is. Speaking of, he looks over at his friend's face now and it's turning an embarrassed shade of red. Good. He needs to hear Louis loud and clear and stop.

"Louis, people are looking."

Just as he says that, Louis looks up to see a man at a small table, alone and perched on a stool, holding a cup of coffee. Instead of drinking his coffee, he's openly gawking at Louis.

"What are you looking at?"

Louis addresses him sharply. He'll be damned if he’s the one made to feel embarrassed. This is Liam's intervention. On second thought though, this man is quite attractive. Brunette curls, amazing jawline, big hands and even better arms by the looks of his biceps bursting out of that black t-shirt.

"I mean, hi."

Louis gives him a little smile, hopefully a flirtatious one, and gets a grin in return. Add dimples to that list Louis was compiling seconds ago.

Liam coughs. Right, back to the issue at hand.

"Look, mate. I'm not saying that you can't workout around the flat. We wouldn't want those abs going soft and you losing your sexiest pull factor."

Liam looks like he's about to protest but Louis just carries on, lightly sipping his tea.

"But I can't stand these noises anymore. You're gonna be aware now, so we'll work on controlling them.”

Louis is sure that by pointing this out to Liam, he’ll be conscious of it when he works out and he’ll actively make the effort to tone it down. Problem solved.

“Louis! Now you’ve told me that, I’m thinking I’ve made myself look like a right idiot all this time. You know I don’t just workout at home, I go to the gym, I run sometimes and I take classes down at the park! I’ve apparently been publicly making these noises.”

Louis snorts at Liam’s hysterics. And they say he’s the dramatic one.

“Don’t worry about it, I know tons of guys who make the same noises.”

“Really?”

“Well, usually they’re on top of me and hopefully getting off but still.”

Louis shrugs, sipping on more tea, as Liam groans with his face in his palms.

“Right, calm down, Liam. I seriously doubt people give a toss about a random guy making noises while he’s exercising. Most people are listening to music or they’re too busy checking out those incredible muscles of yours.”

Liam peers at him over his fingers.

“You think so?”

Louis rolls his eyes.

“Yes! Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

Satisfied with soothing Liam’s compulsion to be a polite, well-liked person, he turns to his side, arm on the back of the sofa to focus on his unforgotten admirer. If Liam thinks that his problem can distract Louis from beautiful men, he clearly does not know Louis at all.

“So, did you hear something you liked?”

Dimples smirks widely at him, pleased to be addressed again by Louis.

“Maybe. Definitely see something I like, though.”

Louis absolutely beams at that. He would die for a good flirt. And Dimples is shaping up to be a great flirt.

“Oh yeah?”

Louis thinks he can see Liam awkwardly look on in mortification at his blatant interaction with Dimples in his peripheral vision. If Liam wants to be boring and have self respect that by all means, he can suit himself. Louis has no such desires.

“Definitely. We ever gonna bridge this gap or should we carry on the show? I reckon your friend is loving it.”

Louis is revelling in glee. Banter and an knack for making fun of Liam? His dream guy has finally been sent to him.

“Alright, your move or mine, Curls?”

“Normally, I am a gentleman and would come over. But then I’d miss the chance to check you out completely. If what’s behind that sofa back is anywhere near as good as what’s above it, I just wouldn’t be able to live with myself.”

Cheeky and bold. Louis can live with that.

“Alright, enough of the dramatics, Dimples.”

Even with the little roll of his eyes at Dimples’ cheesiness, Louis starts to get up. Liam doesn’t seem to have anything to say, resolving to letting this play out. Good for him.

Louis makes a minuscule show of lifting his tight black jeans, just making sure they’re doing their job of highlighting his best asset, as his back is facing Dimples for a brief moment after standing up. He also adjusts his maroon t-shirt quickly then turns to walk over to the table behind.

“Good thing I didn’t come over. I was right.”

Dimples smiles at him, eyeing Louis up and down swiftly before settling on his face as he speaks.

“You’re awfully bold.”

“Says the one making sex noises in a coffee shop at four in the afternoon.”

He’s so quick Louis gets a bit of a head rush.

“No, in all seriousness, you’re beautiful. I’d love to have your number, if that’s alright?”

He’s turned off the cocky facade and is just smiling at Louis with open hopefulness. And, dare he even say, shyness? Oh, he’s good.

“Maybe. What do you plan to do with it?”

Dimples just widens the curve of his mouth, seeming to be endlessly amused by Louis.

“I don’t know, I was hoping to call you, take you out sometime.”

“Yeah, alright. That sounds like a good use for it.”

Dimples looks very pleased with himself, pulling out a phone from his pocket.

“I’m Harry, by the way.”

He slides to unlock then proceeds to hand Louis the phone with the contacts app on the screen.

“Louis.”

He taps away at the screen, ensuring the number is the right one about six times before handing it back to Harry.

“I’ve got to get going but I’ll call you.”

Harry shoots him another brilliant smile as he stands, pocketing the phone.

“Okay, I’ll see you then.”

“Definitely.”

And with a fleeting wink, he’s out of the door. Louis if left nibbling at his lips to contain his smile.

-

Louis is standing in front of his wardrobe in his boxers, hands on hips, blowing his fringe out of his eyes in frustration. He has no idea what to wear for his first date with Harry.

They’ve been texting a bit, nothing excessive, for about a week now. Harry was actually sweet enough to call, despite the continuous texts, when he was asking Louis out on this date a few days after they met. He just told him to be ready on Saturday at half six. The ambiguity was exciting, and maybe a little bit hot, but standing here right now, wondering what is appropriate to wear on this mysterious date, Louis fails to see that. He just finds it annoying. Over or under dressing is the worst.

“Liam, come here a minute!”

Louis hopes Liam can hear him yelling. His bedroom door is open and he’s pretty sure Liam is in the living room on his phone or laptop.

He need not worry as his friend comes wandering into his bedroom a minute later.

“What do you want, Louis? And please, cover yourself up.”

Louis sighs, making no moves to do such a thing.

“Nothing you haven’t seen before. And I need your help; I don’t know what to wear on this date with Harry. He hasn’t told me what we’re doing so. But after I nagged him a bit, he did say over text to not eat too much today so I assume we’re getting dinner. All I know it to wear my white boxers that are kind of too tight because they show off my tan. You know, just in case.”

“Too much information, Lou. And you really can’t deny our jokes about you putting out on first dates now that you’ve gone and said that.”

“Please, Liam. I’m not that kind of boy. Unless the guy is really fit. Which Harry is. But none of that matters if I wear the wrong clothes for goodness sake, help me!”

He throws his arms up, pouting aggressively at Liam.

“Okay, just keep it simple. Wear those ridiculous black skinnies of yours and that navy long sleeve top/jumper thingy with the scoop neck to show your chest tattoo. Roll the sleeves up at the start to show off your arm tatts, let them out later on so you have sweater paws. Then wear your black leather vans. And before you ask, go for the feathery fringe like you did for Niall’s birthday last year. Bleu De Chanel, it’s in the bathroom cupboard, and no jacket because it’s May plus he could give you his if it gets cold.”

Louis just gapes at Liam, speechless. What a man.

“You seem too familiar with my everything there, Payno. You sure you’re not harbouring an insane, all consuming crush on me that’s forced you to obsessively catalogue my life?”

Liam rolls his eyes, looking as if he’s turning to leave the room.

“Yes. Anything else?”

Louis skips over to plant a big, sloppy kiss on Liam’s cheek.

“That was all. Thank you, my love. And I’m sorry I don’t feel the same way.”

“Bye.”

Well now that everything is figured out thanks to his extremely helpful mate, Louis only has to worry about actually putting it all on.

Once he does, he gives himself a once over in the full length mirror attached to the wardrobe in front of his bed. Liam is good.

-

Come six thirty, there’s a ring at the door and Louis all but leaps in his haste to answer it. Liam carries on watching footie on the telly, used to Louis’ antics by now.

He stops at the door to compose himself into casual nonchalance and to make Harry wait a few minutes. He’s not desperate.

Swinging open the door, he sees Harry standing there. And what a sight that is to behold. He’s wearing jeans to rival Louis’ own, a sheer floral shirt with probably two buttons done up to show off his spectacular pecs and moth tattoo, and black chelsea boots. His hair is styled into a quiff, curls still framing him even after the front being pushed back by gel. He’s holding a bouquet of roses in his callous hand, fingers decked in rings. Is that drool Louis feels on his chin?

“Hi.”

“Hi yourself.”

Harry grins at that, pulling Louis in for a half hug.

“You look amazing.”

Louis wants to scream in his face. He looks amazing? Has Harry ever seen a mirror?

“Not so bad yourself, Dimples.”

Harry positively glows at that. He presents the roses by gently pushing them towards Louis.

“These are for you.”

Louis accepts them with a shy smile, biting at his lip to calm himself down.

“They’re lovely, thank you.”

The two make eye contact for a brief moment.

“Liam! Put these in some water will you? Please!”

He calls out behind him for Liam to appear by his side to take the bouquet off his hands. He looks very much like he's playing the part of Louis’ patient father.

“Hey, man. Good to see you, hope you two enjoy yourselves.”

Liam addresses Harry, reaching out to shake his hand with a genuine smile.

“Hi, yeah, you too, thanks.”

With a small nod at them, Liam disappears to presumedly find their one vase to put the flowers in.

“Shall we?”

Yes, one hundred percent.

“We shall.”

With that, Louis closes the door behind him and lets Harry guide them out of the building with a hand gently pressed to his lower back.

-

“So, you excited to finally take me out or what?”

They’re currently driving in Harry’s Range Rover, heading to somewhere downtown. Louis still doesn’t know what they’re doing but he’s accepted it and is going with the flow.

“More than excited. Haven’t really been able to stop thing about you since we met to be honest.”

Louis ducks his head a little, smile creeping onto his face.

“Corny as ever.”

He fiddles with the air con to get it to the right temperature.

“But me too.”

He says the last part as a quiet admission but Harry seems happy about it judging by his grin.

They pull over at a parking lot behind a medium sized brick building. Harry gets out quickly to open the door for Louis.

“You were right. A true gentleman.”

They walk together in the late spring air, coming face to face with the front of a quaint restaurant with lights strung up everywhere, giving off the vibe of a cute bistro.

“This is really nice, Harry.”

“I come here with my sister when she’s in town, I love it.”

Harry leads him in and tells the waitress at the podium that he has reservations for two under ‘Styles’. Interesting surname. Kind of sexy, really. Louis needs to stop finding everything about Harry sexy.

They’re led to a small table with a view of the quiet street outside and the pretty outdoors area the restaurant has with baskets of flowers and fairy lights.

“They do tapas here so let’s get a few of those to share, is that alright?”

Louis nods as he glances over the menu.

When the waitress returns, Harry tells her that they’re just ordering appetisers so Louis rattles off all of the dishes he fancied.

“So, tell me about yourself. What do you? Don’t think I haven’t noticed that Range Rover of yours.”

Harry chuckles at that.

“I’m in the music business. I mostly write songs and do a bit of producing with artists.”

“That sounds really cool. You worked with anyone I might’ve heard of?”

“I mostly work with lesser known musicians starting out at the label because they’re just finding their feet so I can really help with their sound when songwriting. At the moment I’m working with Dua Lipa, she’s got a great album coming out. But the most famous person I work with is probably Ed Sheeran.”

Louis nearly spits out his water.

“Are you serious? The Ed Sheeran?”

Harry laughs.

“Yeah, we’ve actually been mates for a long time. I’m still getting used to people’s reaction to him, how huge he’s gotten. As it should be, let me add, he’s so talented.”

“He’s insanely talented. I have all of his albums. You’re living the life, mate.”

“Can’t complain.”

“So do you sing or make music yourself?”

Harry accepts the glasses of wine that’s just arrived and takes a sip.

“Er, yeah, sort of. I love music and I do sing, it’s just, I’m not sure about the whole fame side of it all. I know people in the business who go through it and more often than not I just feel sorry for them. So mostly I work behind the scenes, which I love, but I perform little gigs at dive bars sometimes. I don’t want to do it professionally or anything, or make albums but I love performing. I’m sort of getting the best of everything this way.”

“No, I completely understand. It’s good that you get to do it all and your way. I could come see you perform sometime, maybe? I reckon you’d have a more than decent singing voice.”

“I’d really like that.”

More smiling and eye contact. Louis is having the greatest date ever.

Their food arrives and there are about a dozen mini ceramic plates all over the table. It all looks delicious and Harry encourages him to eat whatever and not to stick with just his order. He doesn’t need to be told twice.

“What about you then, what do you do?”

Harry asks him as they’re digging into the food.

“I teach Drama at Westminster. I started with a mix of the younger and older boys but this year, I mostly teach the A Level kids.”

Harry seems surprised.

“You’re a private school teacher? That’s impressive, Lou.”

Louis blushes slightly. He’s worked hard to get his degree and was unsure about whether or not it would land him a decent job but Westminster had surprised even him when they offered him this position.

“It’s alright, some of the boys are a right pain. But for the most part they’re all talented and work so hard. I feel really lucky because most of the students I teach now actually care about drama and pursuing it. Being part of that feels nice.”

Harry agrees with him and they talk more about their jobs. The similarities are quite obvious in that they’re both performers but have chosen to take a back seat and revel in it. They chat for a long while before the dishes are all empty and Louis notices on Harry’s watch that it’s getting closer to eight.

“Right, let me just get the bill.”

Louis is a bit confused at that. The food was incredible but to be quite honest, there wasn’t that much of it. And he’s pretty sure they both only ordered appetisers.

“Er, Harry, I think you’re forgetting a course or two.”

Harry grins at him then winks.

“Trust me, I’m not. Come on, up.”

He puts a handful of notes down then grabs Louis’ hand, thanking the waitress on their way out. Louis forgets to even fight over the check in his state of bewilderment.

They get back into the car and Harry drives them out of the lot.

“Styles, I hope we’re getting more food because that was not enough for a growing boy like me.”

“Just trust me, Louis.”

He reaches over to hold Louis’ hand over the console, engulfing his fingers with a large palm. Louis decides that he’ll go ahead and trust Harry with his life if need be.

-

This time, they pull over in front of a much fancier place. In fact, they don’t even park the car themselves as a valet takes over from them.

“This is fancy.”

“Only the best for you.”

Harry winks and takes Louis’ hand as he rolls his eyes. They walk into the restaurant and as soon as the waiter at the front spots them, he greets Harry with a handshake and walk them to the stairwell at the back. Louis only gets a fleeting chance to check out the beautiful interior before he’s led up a lot of stairs. Finally, they emerge on the rooftop where he sees a single table with a flickering candle in the middle. The view over London is breathtaking from this point and Louis is well and truly lost for words.

The waiter leaves them at their table with wine and a menu each and a promise to return soon to take their order. Once seated, Louis finally speaks up.

“What on earth is this. I really don’t need this much wooing.”

“It’s honestly not a big deal. They actually do rooftop dining here, there just wasn’t any booked for when I called so I just asked them to not take any.”

Louis squints his eyes at Harry.

“Whatever you say, Styles. Just hope all of this isn’t you compensating for something.”

Harry guffaws at that, shaking his head.

“Hopefully not.”

They move on my looking at the menu. There’s all types of food spelled out in front of Louis and he decides on the ravioli.

They spend this meal getting to know each other better by discussing family. Louis learns that both of their mums have remarried and that Harry has one older sister. He himself has six younger siblings which Harry was taken aback by. But he seems so excited about the baby twins, even asking to be shown photos. They talk about where they grew up, uni experiences, places they’ve travelled to and places they want to go. It’s a seamless conversation and Harry is so charming he’s knocking the socks off of Louis. He asks all the right questions, balances listening and talking perfectly and fills any lapse by complimenting Louis with such sincerity he almost feels bad for replying with his sharp tongue. Even that is fine though because Harry either sits there looking endeared or he gives back just as good as he gets. It’s all wonderful and Louis is having fun, warmed by the gentle breeze, finely aged wine and Harry’s deep voice.

“Shall we get going then?”

Louis is disappointed that they have to leave, especially since he might have wanted dessert or drinks just to prolong talking to Harry.

“I’m ready if you are.”

Harry nods and goes to leave some notes on the table before hastily taking Louis’ hand to leave.

“You need to stop doing that. I can pay, you know.”

Harry shakes his head has they walk down the stairs.

“Tonight’s me taking you out, my date so I’m treating. Feel free to pay when you take me out.”

Louis, as much as he wants to, can’t really argue with that logic. It’s probably around half nine now as they get into Harry’s car again. Whilst riding along, Louis notices that they’re definitely not heading to his place.

“Where are we going?”

“Just wait, you’ll see.”

Okay, so the date isn’t over yet then.

“You are making it really difficult for me to beat you on my date, Styles.”

“That’s the plan.”

They both smile and chat about some random topics, mostly flirting to fill the time before reaching their destination.

The building this time is lit up and bright. It almost looks like a nightclub. Louis’ not sure that’s a great first date idea, especially considering the romantic theme so far, but he’ll go with it.

“Come on, Lou. I think you’ll love this place.”

For the third time that night, they walk into yet another strange place. Looking around, this place appears to be some sort of bar. It all looks sophisticated, like something straight out of a spread in a fancy magazine that writes about up and coming hangouts. It’s somewhere Louis guesses characters from Suits would go.

Harry leads him to the bar and sits himself down on a stool, Louis joining him on another.

“So, drinks then?”

“Mmm, not quite.”

Harry hands him a menu and where he expects there to be listed cocktails, mixers and beers, there are names of desserts.

“Harry, is this some sort of dessert bar?”

Harry dimples at him.

“Yeah! My friend told me about it and I just think it sounds like fun. I’m driving so obviously I’m not going to be drinking beyond the half glasses of wine I’ve had so it’s perfect for that too. I hope it’s okay?”

“It’s more than okay, this is like my dream come true.”

Harry laughs at that and they read the menu, discussing each option, debating what sounds the best. Louis settles for something chocolatey while Harry ordered a caramel concoction of some sort. It doesn’t really matter because when the ‘bartender’ serves them, they end up sharing. The desserts come in cocktail style glasses and it’s all very cute.

“I feel like I’m in a chick flick.”

“What’s wrong with that? Nothing like a good chick flick, you should see my Netflix.”

“Oh my God, of course you like chick flicks. You’re ridiculous.”

“I think your tone will change when we’re wrapped in about seven blankets on my cushy sofa, drinking milkshakes and watching Legally Blonde.”

Louis is breathless because that sounds pretty much identical to his ideal date.

“I think you’re right.”

They both giggle and carry on scooping at their desserts. Harry even tries to feed him at one point and Louis swears he tried to refuse but how can he really resist a gorgeous man feeding him chocolate brownie chunks. There was also a point where Louis licked at caramel dripping all over his finger and lips, causing Harry to stare at him so intensely he thought holes would burn. He smirked knowingly at that. The conversation is much more lighthearted here. They swap stories about their friends and discuss the funniest episodes of Friends. They get so heated about their mutual distaste towards Ross that they burst out laughing after they realised they had just spent twenty minutes on why he was so selfish in being the reason Rachel didn’t go to pursue her dreams in Paris. Louis has never felt more giddy and it’s definitely very late. He wonders when dessert bars usually close.

“If you’re ready, I think we should probably make a move before they kick us out.”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

The car drive to Louis’ place is filled with light chatter and music. They stumble upon a radio station playing the cheesiest throwback songs and end up singing the Spice Girls at the top of their lungs, driving through almost empty roads, nearing midnight. They end up right back where they started, at Louis’ apartment building, before they know it.

“I’ll walk you up.”

Harry holds his hand as they quietly make their way to his flat, enjoying the slight chill that the night air permits. Once outside number twenty eight, they stop to look at each other.

“Not to sound extremely eager, but that was probably the best date I’ve ever been on. You’re incredible, Styles.”

Harry ducks his head, grinning widely.

“Nah, I think you made it what it was. Special. I like you a lot, Louis.”

Louis looks at this man in front of him and wants to cry at how perfect he is. His curls have become looser as the night went on, his dimple is ridiculously prominent in the shadows of the dim hallway and Louis just wants to kiss the hell out of him.

“Yeah? Well, I’m gonna say that the whole night might as well not have happened if the next part of your plan isn’t to kiss me. Right now.”

That’s how they end up snogging up against Louis’ front door. Their mouths slot together and Harry’s lips are just about the softest yet firmest Louis’ ever felt. The kiss is searing hot, driving Louis insane with how good it feels to have Harry’s tongue down his throat. God, he wants that tongue everywhere. And Harry’s hands. They’re moving at their own will apparently, holding onto Louis’ hips, inching under his shirt to touch, flesh on flesh. When they eventually pull apart, he takes one look at Harry’s blown pupils and mussed hair from his own fingers and knows that there is no way this is where the night ends.

“Do you want to come in?”

Louis asks, biting his lip, flushed.

“Like you wouldn’t believe.”

Louis makes quick work of unlocking his door before stepping inside. He flips a switch to illuminate the living room area with a soft glow. It’s Saturday night so Liam is at the club he manages, won’t be back until later, and Louis can think of a few things he wants to do with Harry in an empty flat.

He wanders in further, feeling Harry’s presence behind him.

“Look, I would offer you a drink but to be frank, I’d rather skip that if it means I get you inside of me sooner.”

He’s pretty sure Harry actually growls at that before he attacks Louis with another smouldering kiss. They’re kissing so hard that Louis fears some bruising may occur. Fears or hopes, he’s not quite sure.

Harry then slams him up against his wall and he just about comes right there and then.

“You’re so fucking hot, Louis. Fuck. Looking at your face all night, I just wanted to touch you. Your chest, you’re so tanned. When I saw you I almost cancelled everything just to kiss you all night instead.”

Louis keens as Harry starts kissing his neck.

“Harry, shut up, look at yourself. Fuck I wanted you. Even at the bloody coffee shop. Fittest man I’ve ever seen, I swear.”

They both moan as they keep making out, now proceeding to humping each other against the hard wall. That just won’t do for what Louis really wants. So he starts pushing at Harry’s broad shoulders, guiding them both to his bedroom.

Once inside, they hastily grab at each other’s clothes, tearing them off until they’re in their boxers and falling onto the bed. Harry cages him in with his muscular arms, sliding his body against Louis’, frantic yet controlled. It’s all unbelievably hot. When Harry peels both of their boxers off and they’re finally completely bare, Louis whines at the sight of Harry’s cock. It’s big, thick and long and dripping with precum. He want to taste it so bad.

“Something you like?”

Harry echoes his sentiment from the coffee shop and Louis wants to shout out just how much he likes.

“Yeah, fuck, your cock is insane. How are you this perfect? I wanna suck you off so bad, fuck.”

Harry groans and flips them over, pushing Louis towards his crotch as he lays on the bed. Louis doesn’t need to be told. He laps at the head for a bit, just tasting Harry and relishing in the saltiness, the musk. Before long, he starts going all the way down, bit by bit, but he knows for sure he can take it all the way. He can feel Harry’s barely controlled shakes before the entire length is fitted inside. He just stays there for a bit, humming and reaching a hand out to stroke the balls. Harry is panting and he gets another hand out to tenderly touch his abs. They’re defined already but tensed like this, they’re rock hard. Once he’s sure he can handle it, Louis starts to bob his head up and down. The wet gagging noises he makes fills the room, combining with Harry’s groans. It’s all so much and Louis feels amazing. He loves giving head, loves being filled in any way. Then Harry sits up, rests on his palms to look down at Louis, biting his lip at the sight.

“Fuck, you look so good with my cock in your mouth. Amazing mouth, your tongue, Louis.”

Harry presses a thumb to Louis’ cheekbone, feeling the flutter of his eyelashes on his skin then starts to shallowly thrust. After a while, Louis pulls off.

“Stop. We’re both going to come and I want you inside me when that happens.”

Harry moans loudly at that.

They switch positions again, this time with Louis lying down, spreading his legs and Harry in between them. He reaches over to fit a pillow underneath Louis’ hips and retrieves the lube and condom from the bedside table after asking Louis where they were.

He slicks up his middle finger then pushes it inside Louis, making the latter hiss at the intrusion. He moves around, almost immediately finding the spot that makes Louis arch his back, clinging to his sheets.

“You’re so tight, I don’t know how we’re gonna fit my cock in there.”

Louis whimpers, as if upset by the mere idea of not having Harry’s dick inside of him.

“That bother you? The possibility of not having me inside of you? Of me not fucking you, driving into you, filling you up so good?”

“Please.”

Louis goes crazy over Harry’s dirty words, desperate to touch himself, feeling so close already.

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll give it to you. Good and hard like you want it. Like you’re begging for it.”

He’s got three fingers in now, stretching Louis so well. He feels ready, wants Harry deep inside him so badly.

“M’ready. Please, Harry.”

Harry pulls out but before he can go further, Louis pushes him down and clambers on top of his body. His back is facing Harry as he sinks down onto Harry’s hard length. Once he’s all the way down, he stops and they both breathe heavily. He feels so full, sitting on so much.

“Come on, Lou. Fuck, you feel amazing. Shit, please move.”

Louis starts to move in figure eights before fully bouncing on Harry’s dick. He works himself up, hands digging into his own thighs as he lets out throaty ‘uh’s’, throwing his head back in pleasure.

“My God, baby, your ass looks fucking unreal. It’s just bouncing right in front of me, fuck. You’re so sexy for me. So tight. Yeah, keep going.”

Harry grabs at Loui’s bum, squeezing the meaty flesh in his big hands. Louis almost cries with it, loves the dull pain.

“You should see yourself, working for it. Your body, fuck, Lou. How are you real? If you could see how good you look.”

As Louis carries on riding Harry, he looks up and catches sight of himself in the mirror right in front of him. He looks completely dishevelled, fringe matted, lips raw and wet with saliva. His body is straining, bouncing up and down. He catches glimpses of Harry’s erection as it moves in and out of him.

“You can, you’re looking now aren’t you?”

Harry seems to have noticed the same thing Louis did. He sits up and moves them closer to the edge of the bed, closer to the mirror, jostling his dick inside of Louis and making the smaller boy whimper. With his front to Louis’ back, he whispers in his ears.

“Are you getting off on looking at yourself ride my cock, baby? Like seeing how deep I am inside, how wrecked you are from it? God, look at you, so slutty for me. Do you wanna come, Louis?”

“Yeah, please, Harry. Your cock feels so good.”

“That’s because I’m so hard for you, babe. Never been this attracted to someone. I can’t believe you let me inside of you, I’m so fucking lucky.”

Louis carries on moving, hitting his prostate every time by now. He’s so gone, just wants to come and curl into Harry’s arms.

“Look at yourself while you get off.”

Harry takes Louis’ hand and places it on his hardened cock, helping him stroke himself to his climax. As he does, Harry starts to fuck up into him, hard. It’s so intense as Louis continues jerking himself off.

“Harry! Oh my God, fuck. Uh, I’m coming.”

As he says that he can see his reflection, come shooting out and painting his tan white. It’s all over his front, a drop on his cheek. He’s so sensitive, the orgasm completely wrecking him. Harry keeps on fucking into him, chasing his own climax.

“Fuck, Louis. Look at you, covered in your own come. So dirty.”

Harry rubs where the come has lingered on his tummy, bringing a thumb to Louis’ mouth. He doesn’t even protest as he sucks on it, tasting himself.

“Harry, come for me babe. My hole is so sore, fuck, I’m gonna feel you for days.”

At that, Harry groans and comes into the condom, buried inside of Louis.

It takes a while for them to recover enough to move. Harry gently lifts Louis off of him but still elicits a groan from the boy. Harry glances down to see Louis’ hole clenching around air where his cock was moments ago and bites his lip hard. He places Louis softly on the bed, leaving to get rid of the condom and bring back a wet cloth.

He wipes them both down then covers their bodies with the duvet, cuddling Louis into his chest.

“That was so amazing, you’re fucking incredible, Lou.”

Louis smiles sweetly, completely blissed out, pecking a light kiss onto Harry’s chest before drifting into sleep.

-

It’s barely morning when Louis and Harry blearily blink their eyes awake. At first, they’re respectively confused as to why they’re up so early on a Sunday.

A deep, loud moan comes floating in from the living room and suddenly Louis’ not so confused anymore. They lay there for a few minutes, listening to the ridiculous sounds Liam is making.

Finally, Harry gets up, lightly scratching at his belly and pulling Louis along with him. They stand at the doorway to the living room and watch on in horror as Liam pushes up onto a bar with his back to them, groaning with such fervour that Louis actually fears for his throat. And his own scarred ears.

“You weren’t bloody kidding about the sex noises then.”

Louis giggles, stifling the noise by turning his face into Harry’s chest. They both begin to laugh, retreating back into Louis’ room before Liam realises their presence or they witness anymore.

“For the record, you sound way hotter.”

Louis just laughs as they lay on his bed, cursing and thanking Liam at the same time for his weird habit.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog the [fic post](http://darlou.tumblr.com/post/161551171953/your-plans-and-those-slow-hands-louis-people-are) if you would like to x


End file.
